craftsmenandchimerasfandomcom-20200214-history
Temple of Konyus
The Temple of Konyus is a temple constructed in honor of the demiurge Konyus in Panoulis. The temple is located between Lake Avydos and where the Omicron and Black rivers cross, at the eastern edge of the Avian Fields. It is constructed entirely of stone with both the strength and unforgiving chill of steel. History It is said that the Avian Fields were once home to the largest mountain in Panoulis, created by Konyus himself; this mountain was nothing like any mountain that had ever existed, stretching beyond the clouds and piercing even the Plane of Æther. It was home to tens - perhaps even hundreds - of thousands of climbers. The mountain's height was insurmountable for any one man, so entire families would make their trek up the mountain, growing old and parenting children before ever making significant progress; their children would then continue from where their parents left off, and then their children, and so on. It was believed that at the top of the mountain laid great riches and fertile land, but no one managed to reach the summit. Dozens of generations made their attempts at reaching the summit, and made it nearly one half of the way there; it was then that a group of shrewd climbers discovered that the curiously colored metals commonly seen exposed on the sides of the mountains produced terrible explosions when mixed together. They used these chemicals to mine into the mountain, trying to weaken its support and lower the summit. Konyus was furious. Enraged by his subjects' impudence, it is said he came down to Panoulis himself, standing as tall as the mountain himself. He gave the climbers their wish, ripping the mountain from the earth, removing the summit, and shattering the rest with unfathomable power, spreading its remnants to the south and west. The land left where the mountain was torn from the earth became a mass grave for the climbers and served as a warning to those who dared think of angering Konyus. The shards of the mountain became the mountain ranges in the region known as Avylon, surrounding the cities of Stadtlowe and Calibeth. These mountains were later used as tunnels for transporting armies by the Avylonian Empire. The land now spotted with massive mountains was ruined; its fertile land was buried under leagues of stone. However, the field left where the grand mountain had once been was fertile, almost disgustingly so; the bodies left by Konyus had brought flocks of vultures and carnivorous birds. These birds made their home here and stayed long after the bodies were gone. The travelers that passed through the fields took note of the huge numbers of birds flying above, and took to calling the region the Avian Fields. The summit of the mountain was placed next to the crossing of the Black and Omicron rivers as a reward to the rest of Panoulis; the greed of the climbers was almost as sheer as the mountain they had hoped to conquer, and Konyus detested them. Those who had been spared by Konyus in the nearby regions began to worship him with intense fervor, and carved a temple in his honor from the mountain's summit. The temple was elaborately carved with detailed images of the climbers falling from the mountain and a monstrously giant man - Konyus - furiously breaking the mountain to pieces. Structure The temple is carved from stone and is entirely in one piece - a single continuous chunk of hard rock. The temple's foundation is immensely strong, and has stood the weathering of time since time itself was created. An elaborate maze lies inside in the temple; it is a snaking claustrophobic tunnel surrounded by smooth, unforgiving stone. Few people have made it through the maze, and those who do generally do not leave the temple. However, simple passing worshipers of Konyus can stop in the foyer of the temple and leave offerings at the statue of Konyus himself. Category:Demiurgism Category:Lore